burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Pass
Casey Pass is a road in Burnout Paradise located in the Harbor Town district. It connects South Mountain Drive and Manners Avenue - and despite its short length and lack of events - it is well-known among players thanks to its proximity to the Rockridge Dam and its unique Gap Super Jump. Several Freeburn Challenges take place on Casey Pass and the Party Pack added a Party Challenge which also takes place on Casey Pass. Layout Casey Pass starts at the T-intersection with Manners Avenue and also serves as the entrance to the Rockridge Hydro Station marked by a large sign stretching over the road. It slopes down for a few yards and immediately curves right while being split in 2 by concrete separators featuring many support pillars for the large number of beams and pipes reaching over the road at various heights. The road continues relatively straight North-West through the main complex until it reaches the main dam structure. At this point, the Pass curves left and gets parallel to the dam sloping slightly upwards, many cars are parked on this portion of the road. The road continues towards the discharge and there, the road is cut off by a body of water. Fortunately, a steep ramp and stairway can be used as Natural ramps to jump over the wide gap. A considerable amount of speed is required to make the jump, otherwise players risk Wrecking by falling in the water or hitting the opposite wall. For slower and/or more careful drivers a narrow bridge links both sides. On the other side, the layout of the ramp and stairway is identical. West of the gap, the road slopes down towards another industrialized area and swerves tightly around the various metal and concrete objects. A smaller road continues from the road and travels around a large area where transmission towers and reservoirs are placed, it joins the main road a few yards further. Meanwhile, the Pass was split by concrete separators similar to those in the beginning carrying the same types of beams and pipes. After S-bending twice through the various buildings the road approaches a long slope upwards which eventually makes Casey Pass meet with South Mountain Road in a T-intersection. Events Casey Pass is one of the few roads in Paradise City which holds no events at its intersections. Shortcuts Many shortcuts can be used to get to or from Casey Pass which allow to reach several other streets and areas. Manners Avenue * A long and steep tunnel joins both roads, one opening is on the eastern corner near the dam while the other faces the Manners Avenue Tunnel. It is particularly useful and helps by avoiding the sharp corners and separators at the main junction. Lone Peaks Quarry * At the bottom of the quarry's pit is an opening in the cliff-face which is easily noticeable thanks to the Smash Gates. The tunnel digs through the mountain and opens up on the western side of the dam, dropping drivers eastbound onto Casey Pass. Construction Site * At the intersection with South Mountain Drive, players can choose to enter a construction site. The shortcut takes players through unfinished reservoir structures, dropping cars from one to the next to finally smash through a billboard and drop on a series of roofs before coming back on the street. Gameplay Implementation Freeburn Challenges Listed here are freeburn challenges that take place on Casey Pass: Party Pack Challenges Gameplay Strategies *Races: :Races will usually take players on casey Pass as it is part of many routes heading to the Lone Stallion Ranch and Fort Lawrence Naval Yard. The tunnel shortcut will prove useful for each route and is highly advisable. *Road Rage: :In such events, it is highly inadvisable to go through Casey Pass mainly due to the gap. Indeed, Road Rage is usually played in slower and heavier vehicles making it more difficult to make the jump and rivals risk pushing the player away from the middle where the bridge is. *Stunt Run: :A highly recommended venue for stunting, the Billboard and Super Jump offer 4 additional multipliers and higher skilled stuntmen will be able to Flat Spin for more. *Marked Man: :Like for Races, players escaping from rivals should use the tunnel shortcut to find shelter. However, the gap is not safe to jump if rivals are present and using the South Bay Expressway Bridge is easier. Gallery Casey Pass entry.png|Swerving in the Hydro Station near the first junction. Casey Pass Super Jump.png|A Nakamura SI-7 jumping over the Gap. Casey Pass - Quarry Shortcut E.png|The exit from the tunnel shortcut originating from the Quarry. See also *Harbor Town *Silver Lake *Paradise City Railroad *Paradise City Watercourses